


bahagia itu sederhana

by an311



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an311/pseuds/an311
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana





	

"Momoi-san, terimakasih bento yang kau berikan kemarin. Rasanya enak."

"Benarkah Tetsu-kun?" binar mata bahagia terpancar dari iris sewarna sakura, "Aomine-kun bilang rasanya racun."

Memang benar jika asin berlebihan dan wasabi terlalu murah sama dengan nasgor racun. Lilitan perih Tetsuya belum juga hilang sepenuhnya. Capek rasanya bolak-balik kamar mandi ngurangin cairan sepulang sekolah kemarin. Kulit pucatnya faker alami, syukurlah. tapi menyenangkan hati wanita tak salah, kan?

**Author's Note:**

> Tester


End file.
